


Beyond Stars

by Yenny



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eric/Nathan on the backround, F/M, Fluff, Kabby, Lawyers, Secret Crush, Smut, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenny/pseuds/Yenny
Summary: Abby is the lawyer who works hard as a CEO for her firm and Marcus is a carefree spoiled child of his rich parents. But loneliness catches up with him and suddenly he wants his child. And for the hell of reasons "Annie" is the only lawyer he knows. Will he get his child? What is happening in the mind of a lawyer and an 8-year child.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. New episode for Abby

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not Abby being Griffin.

**Washington, DC on New York Ave NW**

Brown almost golden hair with black costume and matching heels. Briefcase loaded with work and finally Starbucks in hand. That was Abby on Wednesday morning in late August.

She waited for her driver because of her appointment with a new episode as she liked to call her clients. This episode should be good for her favourite colleague Jackson. A young lawyer with passion like hers back in the days. That client was stabbed by a doctor after the procedure. And wanted to press charges and she was there to listen to all his problems and then hand the episode to Jackson.

She already had too much work in the firm. But she missed the thrill in court and all the attention she gets. The ride to Georgetown was longer than she expected and she saw her University. She attended Georgetown University years ago. With her boyfriend Jake who broke her heart. And her now lost friend Marcus. Where the hell was he? Somewhere in the world. He left town after finishing college she remembered.

Her client was after the operation of lungs but had the breath to tell her at least 6 problems in George Hospital which she wasn't happy to hear her friend Callie still worked there. After an hour she left for work at the firm.

"Here is a new episode for you Jackson I just left him. Very angry at the hospital you should move with it quickly. Court has a free place next week for a hearing." Abby winked at him with a smile.

"I was on my way to him you didn't have to go there. You have more work than all of us!" He scoffed at her stubbornness.

"And more free time too I felt useless, sorry I need my own episode but nothing seems fun." She walked into her office. "I need to sign some papers. See you later at lunch?"

"Oh, no-no. I have lunch with Nate, then I need to check on the wedding cake"

"That's fine. Good luck with the cake!"

Nearly midnight in Mt Vernon Triangle in her apartment she turns off the TV and head for bed. But not in 100 years she would have guessed what message will wait for her in the morning. ············································································································

Thursday morning the same routine. Get up take a shower let the phone rest till she gets her Starbucks and in her car. Missed call from an unknown number and a text. She almost drowns in her coffee as she read Marcus's text to call her. ‘ Call me as soon as possible I need your help. Marcus Kane’ What? How? _How_ did he get her number and _why_ was he texting now. After god knows how long they didn't even text. Did he get in trouble? Well, he was a playboy from a wealthy family so. With what did he need her help of all people he knows? ············································································································

Marcus wasn't in trouble. In fact, he lives the perfect life in Hawaii for 2 years now. But lately, he felt lonely and remembered that one of his outcomes is support for his only child. And that the support is more or less the only money Aurora has for his child. What an awful home they lived in? Maybe it wasn't that bad. As lazy as he is this was bugging him for a week now. So he packed a little suitcase and grab his wallet and check if his private plane was ready to go. And fly to Toulouse.

············································································································

**Toulouse, France**

After a week in Toulouse and the worse looking apartment he ever saw. He was determined to have his only daughter in his care. She had holes in her shoes and very few pieces of clothes. Aurora spent all his money on cigarettes and alcohol to drown her problems. And on top of that, she worked as a prostitute for any man who asked. Octavia his little daughter was scared of all men.

Not even his concern did anything to soften her hard gaze. She was only 8 years old. Her long dark hair and big green and brown eyes with an intelligent look were all it took for him to fell in love with her. He needed to take care of her now. But she was officially in care of her mother. He signed that damned papers when Aurora told him she's pregnant. He was scared he didn't want a kid at 28. But now he's 37 and less reckless.

This was a job for a good lawyer. Why he moves so much and know no one. Unless… there was an old friend Annie. Maybe Annie maybe not he didn't hear from her since college ended. Now he only needed to find her number. He immediately dialled his friend from Tondc. Miller used at least still the same number as he was a man of a routine not like Marcus lately.

"Hey man, haven't heard from you since last summer" he chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that mate. A busy life on Hawaii what can I say. But that's not actually what I'm calling for. I need a favour from you."

"Oh boy what now. Last time it was a 3-month trip with the latest love of your life Aria"

…

"Aurora" Marcus corrected. "We are not together anymore. I need you to find the number on Annie the lawyer from college? You know that small brown-haired with Jake?"

"Abby you mean Abby Thompson? Small revolutionist, that got on your nerves?"

"Yes, that woman. I need her." He sounded desperate but he didn't care.

"Oh alright my son works for her so I can get you a number right away"

"You are a lifesaver, Miller"

"No problem Kane"

After a little bit of catching on life and chatting Marcus had Abby's number, not Annie's dammit. For some reason, he was nervous not because he asked an old friend for help and _women_ but because this will change life him and his daughter for good. And he doesn't know how to raise a kid but Octavia can't stay in that apartment another year! So it was decided he dialled Abby's number. 8 rings and nothing. Is she that busy? Well, he leaves a message. Still, all his recklessness didn't leave him as he forgot there is some kind of time zones in this world.

‘ Call me as soon as possible I need your help. Marcus Kane’ He hoped at least she remembered him more than he did her.

············································································································

**Washington, DC on New York Ave NW**

More running than walking and she was soon in her office. Being the CEO was sometimes grate in term of privacy. And she was glad no big appointments were scheduled for today. Marcus's text was a cold shower for her. So she sat down sipped her coffee and take a breath. And texted back. 'What do you need my help for? Abigail Thompson' and went back to work.

All the papers and looking after her starting lawyers was encouraging for her. Clients were pleased and she could store episodes for every one of her employees she wouldn't admit it to them but she felt like a proud mother. That was her problem when someone needed to be expelled. Hate wasn't even close to what she felt when someone needs to go. Her firm grows just fine and they started to be popular. Maybe that means she could have stopped say goodbye to some lawyers. And maybe find more. From Georgetown namely. More stuff meant more space so maybe that investor she had on hold will be handy after all.

'Can I call you? M' 

She nearly jumped as the message popped up

'Yes, you may. A' 

And her phone went off. 

"Hi" 

"Hi, Kane" 

"Ok so here's the thing you are lawyer still right?" 

"Yes, I am. What do you need?" 

"I have a daughter you see and her mother is taking awful care of her and I want her. Back? And uh I signed some papers before birth and she is with her mother in Toulouse... it's a mess"

"Hold on" she started to take notes just like with any other episode "daughter hm how old?"

"8 years"

"Uh, that's uh ok… and surname?" 

"Blake... Octavia Blake" 

"Octavia 8 years and her mother is…"

"Aurora Blake"

"I need to look at those papers you signed and work appointment where you can come to Washington?" 

"What?? Just like that you… take it?" 

"Yes it's a citizen type family thing that's my favourite and you will pay like normal client why would I refuse?"

"Yes… right you're right. Uh about Friday this week? I could leave Toulouse tomorrow" 

"Ok, I'll text you a number of my secretary so you can make an appointment. Ok?" 

"Yes, thanks" 

"Bye"

"Bye Abby" 

She stared at her phone and her notes. He has a child for 8 years. That's a lot. She needs a drink, tonight. Immediately her mind is on Callie and her love for a good talk with wine. So she set up girls night at her apartment and around 6 head home. 

············································································································

Aspen apartment building is above a busy street and with a little view over Washington, it's perfect for Abby. 

"So what is this about?" 

"Marcus texted me and I have a case for myself"

"Marcus as the old Marcus we knew?"

"Yes, him… he has a daughter and he wants me to help him get her. Her mother is awful he said" she sipped her wine.

"So the crush Marcus? How was it Abs?" Callie eyed her curiously. 

"We called… it was a shock but I'm professional so I took it." 

"For the money and the reputation for your firm" Callie smiled mischievously.

"Yes!"

"You don't want to see your crush after all those years and if he is more handsome?" 

"I do not. Think of those things Call! That's you... anyway, what about that Sinclair guy at the hospital?"

"We hit things off good. Date tomorrow, and maybe THE date" 

"Great! I'm happy for you" 

They talked for another hour and say goodbyes. Abby went straight to bed ignoring the train of thoughts labelled Marcus. She didn't want to think of her old crush and alcohol helped her fall to heavy sleep. 


	2. Old/new crush

**Toulouse, France**

Marcus was desperate to take his daughter with him but Aurora was more than against it. She yelled at him for the past hour.

"What do you think you are? You weren't here her whole life!!"

"And that was a mistake!"

"You can't just take her from me!" She was drunk and angry.

Octavia was scared and hid in the cabinet. Seeing his child like this was painful even if he didn't know her yet. This must stop, now. He looked upon the internet if he can take his daughter and with disappointment discovered he can't. He was _doomed_.

"At least take better care of her. She is terrified" he looked at the cabinet then.

"You don't know her! You abandoned us and after 8 years you want her." Aurora spilt her drink.

"And the problem is where? She is my child same as yours."

"No, she isn't"

"How can you say that? You were with somebody else? While you were with me?!" He couldn't stay at one place and pace in the room around.

"Oh don't think so much about yourself you ain't anything special!" She stood and went to find another bottle in the fridge.

"I want a parental test then and we'll see"

"I won't let someone stick a needle in my daughter. Are you out of your mind?"

He runned hand thru his hair, frustrated and at the end of his patience. How could he ever love her?

"I loved you! And you were sleeping with another?"

"Oh please stop that it was 9 years ago!"

Then his phone went off. Fishing it out of his pocket he frowned. Unknown number. He rushed thru the door out of the room.

"What?" He said nervously.

"Mr Kane?"

"Yes sorry about that, what do you need?" Marcus felt bad for raising his voice on an innocent person.

"I'm calling because Miss Thompson said you want an appointment with her and you didn't text so I was checking if you still want to meet her" She sounded nice and not bothered by his voice at the beginning.

"Yes yes, I do. I will be in Washington today late in the night but can I see Miss Thompson tomorrow morning first thing?"

"There is a free hour from 8 to 9 if it's not too early"

"That's perfect thank you"

"No problem see you then Mr"

"Goodbye" Marcus smiled at his phone at least this was off his shoulders. His plane was ready.

"Oh and now you are leaving to see some Thompson who's that?" Aurora stood in the doorway.

"That's none of your concern. The less you know the better. Bye Octavia, I will come back I promise."

Octavia looked at him thru cabinet door and nodded. He wasn't like any other man she knows. Marcus was his name and he didn't sleep with her mother or drunk and she was curious why and why he was telling her he will come back. Did she mean anything to him? But then he rushed with his suitcase into a taxi and fly to Washington.

················································································································································

**Washington, DC on New York Ave NW**

Abby had rushed morning. She slept thru her alarm which was truly only set because she wanted to go run. And since it was 7:30 it was late for that, again. A quick shower and she stood before her closet with a frown. It wasn't common she can't decide what to wear. She liked her whole closet and grabbed the first thing that catches the eye on a normal daily basis. But today was special to her. Marcus was her secret crush since college and she wanted a good first impression even if he didn't care she did. And for that, she chooses a simple black dress and comfy black heels. 7:48 she needs to get her coffee and call her driver no cigarette. At 7:58 she's in the elevator and going to her office. Marcus wasn't there yet that was good. She could prepare.

"Please give me all stuff I need for today at my desk Indra" she smiled at her secretary.

She was older than Abby but all the firm need. Straightforward and not scared of men. Which was a big problem in the lawyer world. Indra respected her boss for how she was brave and kind lady no less than any wife she knows but at the same time strong and successful. Indra collected copies all of the things for the day except the Kane thing and take them to the desk.

After 5 minutes Abby heard Indra talking to some men. _'Here goes nothing'_ she thought.

Marcus knocked on Miss Thompson door. The building and setting was luxury and comforting in some sort. He saw why the firm was getting popular in Washington. He didn't remember much about Abby except that she was a rebel. How could someone who doesn't obey rules be a lawyer? But she always knew what to say that was one thing Jake loved about her.

"Come in" called Abby.

_'Get it together Abby'_ she thought _'he doesn't even remember you calm down.'_ She was disturbing herself. He opened the door and walk-in. She forgets to breathe immediately as he walks so confidently. His hair is wavy and dark brown like she remembered with some silver in it now and a beard that suits him so well. The suit is just right where it's supposed to be and makes him completely irresistible. He gave her a little smile and unashamedly looks her up and down and hummed approvingly. She blushes a little and slowly starts breathing again.

"Sit down please" she gesture to the chair before her desk.

He smiles and sits. The air is tense and she can't get her eyes off of him.

"I have the papers you asked for" he gives them to Abby and she finally looks at them.

Scans them with her eyes and then frowns. "That's normal yes… is Octavia yours?"

Now it's his turn to frown "not exactly." Marcus moves uncomfortably in the chair.

"What? I can't fight over a child that's not your Kane" Abby can't believe her ears.

"I know that Abby but Aurora wouldn't tell me"

"Then you need to take the parental test."

"I know that but Aurora doesn't want some doctor to stick a needle in our daughter"

"They take a sample of spits, not blood," she says uninterested.

And start to type something on her laptop. "So you need to take her to that test I can give you a paper that gives you the right to take her as you suspect to Octavia be you daughter. It needs to be ok with France law right? Toulouse you said."

"Yes yes" he was in awe she remembered it and stared at her hands. She started to mumble something for herself and text someone. She worked fast and skillfully it was fascinating. Abby was happy she can work on the episode not just read how everyone else is working. She still needs to partition work for others but she feels useful for the first time in months.

"I need that test to continue but I can prepare something without that test. That paper will be at Indra's desk the one you need for the test. There will be why you need it so it will be faster and in 2 days you will know if Octavia is yours."

"Okay thank you then I will come here next week?"

"Tuesday will be perfect"

"Right yes then see you soon" he smiled again but warmer.

"Bye" and he was gone.

She didn't know what got into her, and she certainly didn't know how to survive this whole episode without sleeping with him. But she can't do that it would be way over the line. Marcus was excited, he could take Octavia to the test and be with her. But Abby was a mystery a beautiful one true. Last women this beautiful he saw was Aurora and that was 10 years ago. He will think of brown hair with golden flickers instead of black. About brown deep eyes not green. Black dress and long strong legs not loose blue dress Aurora wear the first day he met her. Skill full small hands with little freckles on them. That was a good subject for his dream his brain will love to play with him. The mornings will be hell. He scoffed at that thought.

················································································································································

**Weekend, Becca's**

Callie needs her best friend so they go to their favourite bar Becca. Both of them in dresses just to have fun and maybe some free drinks. At the bar are Nikko and Lincoln tonight so they have a nice view. And after a few drinks conversation is again all about men.

"So how did it go with Marcus?" Callie tries.

"Interesting" Abby toyed with her glass.

"C'mon tell me everything! Who else will listen to you? That poor guy Jackson? Or his fiance? It's crazy they both work for you and manage to have a personal life apart from their boss." Callie nudges Abby in the arm.

"That was rude!"

"Sorry that's the alcohol," she says but she's not sorry Abby needs a little push and courage.

"And what do you want to know exactly?"

"Everything!" Callie says desperately.

"Fine, he was in my office for 10 minutes maybe. 2 of them spent by looking at each other. He wasn't ashamed to look at me, his eyes were scanning me for a second. Maybe more. He looked stunning and he has a beard and long hair Callie I can't get him out of my head!" She downed her drink and called Nikko for a refill.

"That's okay honey handsome man are normal in ladies heads when we don't count you and your 10 years without a relationship" she reaches for her hand and holds it.

"But you can't sleep with him you know that right?"

"Yes, I know that. He's my client and I can't do it. But Callie if you would have seen him. He is model more than in college he isn't shy anymore. Sexy and hot and nothing can describe it I can't survive that!"

"Whoa girl, that alcohol talks from ya"

"I'm not capable of surviving him" Abby lyes on her hand connected with Callie's.

"We'll figure something out don't worry honey" Callie pets her head lovingly.

"But first we need to get us home" she stands up slowly catch Abby pay for them and go outside.

"Can you walk home or do we need to take a cab for 3 blocks?"

"Cab" Abby was wasted. 

She tries to hold herself up. At the apartment, Abby collapses into her bed and blackout immediately as her head hits the pillow. Callie manages to strip down her dress, heels and Abby's heels too and lye next to Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is so new to me but I'm happy somebody likes this. =)


End file.
